Ultima (Ivalice)
|-|Esper= |-|High Seraph= |-|Arch Seraph= Summary Ultima, the High Seraph (Ultima, the Holy Angel) also known as Altima, the Bloody Angel, is the name of a recurring summon and entity in Ivalice. She is associated with the Holy element, her color sign is Golden Yellow, and she represents the Zodiac sign of Virgo, the Virgin. While she first appeared in Final Fantasy Tactics, her most prominent design is based on Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. She is the leader of the Lucavi demons in Final Fantasy Tactics and is the game's final boss. She is given the title Angel of Blood and is associated with the Virgo Zodiac Stone. In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance she is the Totema of the Nu Mou, and is the second Totema fought by Marche Radiuju. Instead of battling Marche directly, she transports Marche inside of herself, where Marche must destroy a number of crystals, each of which can cast spells against him. After being defeated, Ultima can be summoned by any Nu Mou member of Clan Nutsy. When summoned, it deals a large amount of MP damage to all enemies. In Final Fantasy XII she is an optional Esper located in the deepest reaches of the Great Crystal in Giruvegan. Considering how big the Great Crystal is, and that only chosen people can use the waystones, Ultima seems to have been stored in a place where the Occuria can easily keep track of her. She is arguably one of the more difficult bosses of the game. Defeating Ultima rewards her icon in the Sky Pirate's Den in the Clan Primer, earning the player the title of "Fell Angel". As Ultima If Final Fantasy XII can be considered a prequel to Tactics, Ultima lead the rebellion against the Gods. Her task was to guide souls to Heaven, but she forsook it to rebel. She was defeated and banished. As St. Ajora In an Ivalice long lost, airships littered the skies and machinery ran rampant. According to legend, the day he was born, Ajora got up on his own two feet and walked over to a well, declaring that it was poisoned. It was true, and the people declared that he was a child of the gods. When he was twenty, he prophesied the coming of Paradise, and for that, he was executed. Later, a tidal wave wiped out Murond, the Island where the Church was centered, and the two events were said to be connected. However, Ajora was simply a spy who sold information to the highest bidder. His disciple Germonique betrayed him by telling the Holy Ydoran Empire about him, and gave them the Zodiac Stones as proof. Resurrection and Swift Death Hashmal orchestrated the War of the Lions to shore up enough blood to revive her. However, it is not enough until he sacrifices himself to bring her back. She is revived in Alma's body, but Alma fights back, splitting herself from the Lucavi demon. Ultima transforms into her first form and attacks, focusing most of her energy on Alma. When this form is defeated, she turns into a skeletal horror, and her power increases exponentially. This form is defeated too, and Ajora explodes in a blast of energy, with history and the Church's official narrative assuming this killed Ramza and his company. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''| At least '''5-A Name: Ultima/Altima Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown (though at least over 1000 years old by the time of Final Fantasy XII) Classification: Scion/Totema/Esper, Leader of the Lucavi demons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight and Levitation, Teleportation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation and Time Travel (Can speed herself up as well as sending opponents backward in time), Energy Blasts, Can stop her opponents from using magic, Status Effect Inducement (Via Grand Cross, she can inflict a number of debilitating statuses on foes, including Petrification and instant death), limited Power Nullification (Via Dispelja), Possession (Can occupy a human host to be able to manifest her full power within the universe), BFR (Should possess the same powers as her Ultima Demons to a greater degree as they are servants of her will and power; Loffrey Wodring was capable of sending foes to different dimensions like the Necrohol of Mullonde) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (The second most powerful Scion, Ultima was strong enough to wage a grueling 1000 year war against the Occuria with naught but the other 11 Scion to back her) | At least Large Planet level (According to the description of the Lucavi's origin in FFTA2, the beings that appear within the universe of Ivalice are only fractions of the true power of the Scions/Lucavi, and their real power is obtained/derived through a sacrificial host, which allows them to access their true power from the dimension where they originate) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the Occuria and appears capable of flying into space in an instant) | Unknown (Likely far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Vastly more durable than before; is far more durable than her High Seraph form) Stamina: Very high | Very high Range: Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: Dual sabers/her throne, Virgo auracite | None notable Intelligence: Skilled warrior and combatant. Ultima was cunning and powerful enough to wage prolonged war against the Occuria before ultimately suffering her final defeat. Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Key: Ultima, the High Seraph | Ultima, the Arch Seraph Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Square Enix Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 5